One Day With You
by Roy Kazuya
Summary: 'kamu tau sasuke,satu hari bersamamu waktu itu sungguh sangat meyenangkan untukku,dan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk bahagia tanpa kamu dan terus maju kedepan…thanks sasuke atas semua yang kamu kasih sama aku aku bahagia….i love u my other half'


One Day With You

Disclaimer: naruto Masashi K.

Warning: typo (s), OOC,Yaoi,kata-kata tidak sesuai dengan kamus besar bahasa indonesia

"Ini sudah waktunya kamu pergi?" Panggil seorang lelaki berbaju putih itu pada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri memandang kearah kasur dengan tatapan kosong. Di kasur itu terbaring remaja tampan,bau rumah sakit dan obat-obatan sangat terasa kala itu.

Remaja tampan yang terbaring di rumah sakit itu di penuhi dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhnya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu,matanya agak sayu,dia membalikanya badannya dan memandang lelaki yang berbaju putih yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Kemudian dia tersenyum lemah pada lelaki berbaju putih.  
"hari ini ya?"  
"iya hari ini,kamu sudah siap semuanya?"  
"hum….tapi maukah kamu mendengarkan permintaan egoisku kali ini saja?"  
"baiklah"  
_keesokan harinya_  
'ahhhhh akhirnya sampai juga'pikir seorang pemuda yang membanting tubuhnya kekasurnya yang empuk.  
Hum liburan sekolah selama 2 seminggu benar-benar menguras tenaganya,bagaimana tidak,selama 2 minggu liburannnya dia habiskan dengan hiking ke gunung. Pikiran dan tubuhnya benar2 lelah.  
Sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk mendaki gunung yang merupakan salah satu gunung tertinggi di Desa konohagure,ini semua adalah perbuatan ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan seorang pecinta traveling,Yang memaksanya untuk naik ke gunung itu. Padahal dia sudah menjadwal semua kegiatannya selama 2 minggu bersama teman baiknya,tapi rencana itu batal begitu saja ketika kedua orang tuanya menyeretnya untuk ikut mendaki gunung,sehingga membuat semua rencananya berantakan begitu saja.  
Selain pikiran dan tubuhnya yang lelah,hatinya juga merasa lelah. Jujur saja dia kecewa dan marah,sahabat baiknya yang berjanji akan ikut bersama mendaki rinjani membatalkan janjinya karena dia harus menyusul orang tuanya ke Desa sebelah dan tidak juga menyusulnya ke gunung. Dia benar-benar marah tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sahabat baiknya.  
'ck daripada mikirin itu lebih baik aku tidur'ucapnya pelan,dia tak mau memikirkan yang rumit-rumit untuk saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dia ingin tidur untuk mencharger kembali energinya yang hilang. Besok,semester awal sudah dimulai dia tak mau kesiangan hanya kelelahan yang dialaminya.

Namun belum sempat dia memejamkan matanya,tiba-tiba dia merasa ada tubuhnya menjadi berat dan sulit dibangunkan. Seseorang tengah mendudukinya dan dia tau siapa itu.  
"please sasuke gue cape gue mau tidur"ucapnya pelan  
"lo masih marah ya sama gue Naruto?"  
"tau akh"  
"sori deh,gue benar-benar minta maaf sama lo. aku gak bisa nyusul kamu ke gunung itu, soalnya nyokap ama bokap gue minta gue jemput mereka di desa sebelah"  
"brisik lo gue mau tidur"  
"please maafin gue Naruto"  
"hum"  
"gini deh,sebagai permintaan maaf gue ama lo kita kencan hari ini seharian gue yang bayar"  
"ikh kencan ama lo? Gak ada asik-asiknya tau kencan ama lo"  
"ayolah Naruto,masa lo gak mau sih nemenin gue seharian ini…gue janji deh gakkan maksa lo setelah ini please…"  
"hum"  
"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"WOI NARUTOOO"  
"iya-iya berisik amat sih lo,udah lo tunggu dibawah gue mau ganti baju"  
"gue tunggu di bawah ya darling sayang"ucap sasuke sahabatnya itu sambil mengecup pipi Naruto  
"SASUKE SARAP LO"  
Sasuke langsung berlari setelah mencium pipi Naruto,ketika sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar naruto,pipi naruto langsung memerah,jujur saja naruto memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh pria seperti dirinya. Dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, tentu saja dia tahu kalau dia tidak boleh memendam perasaan seperti ini apalagi pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi apa daya perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sayang pada sahabat.

UCHIHA SASUKE adalah lelaki yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya pikiran seorang naruto.  
Hum klo dilihat sasuke memang anak yang cukup mencolok,dia adalah ketua osis,dia juga memiliki paras tampan dan tubuh yang atletis. Dengan tinggi 180 cm dan berat badan 71 kg,kulit coklat sawo matang, dengan rambut pendek dan tipis membuatnya jadi incaran para wanita. Selain badannya yang ideal sasuke juga memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Baru-baru ini saja dia mengikuti olimpiade fisika sebagai perwakilan di sekolahnya belum lagi kemampuan olahraga dia yang tak usah diragukan lagi. sasuke juga memiliki attitude yang baik sehingga dia di sukai oleh siapa saja baik lelaki maupun perempuan yang salah satunya adalah naruto.  
Naruto hanyalah anak lelaki biasa yang memiliki tinggi 172 cm dan berat badan 63 kg,dia tidak memiliki kemampuan sehebat revan. Sebenarnya paras Naruto cukup menawan,dia memiliki paras sebagai seorang androgini,adakalanya dia menjadi remaja lelaki yang tampan namun tak jarang juga naruto menunjukan sisi cantik dia. Paras naruto memang dapat menembus batasan antara laki-laki dan wanita. Hal ini sedikit membuat naruto repot,pasalnya dia jadi sering mendapat pengakuan cinta bukan hanya dari kaum hawa tetapi juga dari kaum adam. Karena ini juga lah kepribadian naruto agak kasar dan terkesan cuek pada semua orang.  
Sasuke tau benar sifat naruto yang satu ini,mereka sudah kenal sejak smp. Tidak mudah memang untuk sasuke mendekati naruto yang dingin dan kasar itu. Butuh waktu 1 tahun agar naruto mau menjadikannya sahabat baik. Kadang orang2 sekeliling mereka merasa agak aneh dengan persabatan mereka,dimana ada naruto disana ada sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya sasuke saja yang masih bertahan dengan sikap kasar naruto. Naruto sebenarnya bukan orang yang jahat dia hanya lelah dengan pendapat orang tentang wajah androgini nya itu,jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain kalau tidak perlu.  
Karena kegigihan revan itu pula yang menyebabkan kafka menjadi jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu,tidak mudah bagi kafka untuk menahan perasaannya pada revan,dia tak mau persahabatnya dengan revan hancur begitu saja hanya karena dia menyatakan perasaannya pada dia,meski dia tau konsekunsi yang harus dia dia dapat adalah melihat revan pacaran dengan wanita. Kafka sudah biasa melihat temannya itu mengenalkan pacar barunya padanya,meski biasa bukan berarti dia tak sakit melihatnya.  
Dengan t-shirt hitam,jaket dan celana jeans yang dikenakan,Naruto segera turun kebawah menemui sahabatnya itu.  
"lo tuh yak lo dandan lama banget kayak cewe"sewot sasuke padanya yang sudah menunggu lama,maklum saja naruto memang meiliki kebiasaan dandan yang cukup lama,naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sasuke. Dia tak mau bertengkar dengan nya hari ini,entahlah apa yang membuat dia berpikiran seperti itu atau mungkin karena dia sudah lelah dengan perjalanan dia hiking ke gunung dia tak tau.  
"gw males berdebat ama lo sas,gw lagi cape banget"  
"ya udah ayo berangkat"  
Sasuke dan naruto berjalan menuju mobil sasuke,naruto memasang seatbeltnya. Dan akhirnya mobil itu jalan. Selama perjalanan sasuke lebih banyak bicara tentang liburannya bersama orang tuanya sementara naruto lebih banyak diam. Keadaan ini memang agak kurang biasa karena biasanya naruto lah yang banyak bercerita sementara sasuke yang banyak diam. Mata naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk,sehingga akhirnya dia tertidur.  
"Naruto,ngomong dong masa gue sendiri yang ngoceh sendiri kayak orang gila"tanya sasuke,namun tak ada balasan dari naruto membuat sasuke melirikan matanya kea rah naruto.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu terlelap dengan nyeyaknya  
" I know you are tired but just for this day,just one day I wanna have u"ucap sasuke pelan sambil menyibakan rambut naruto yang menutupi kelopak matanya.  
_1 hours later_  
Naruto membelalakan matanya,dia mengucek kedua matanya namun yang ada di hadapanya bukanlah ilusi semata. Sungguh dia tak menyangka kalau sahabat baiknya itu akan membawanya ke tempat ini,bagaimana kau tidak kaget ketika kamu dibangunkan dan ketika kamu membuka mata kamu sudah ada di sebuah festival.  
"Sasuke….lo gak lagi mempermainkan gue kan"  
"gak kok kenapa yang?"  
"Sasuke otak lo gak lagi error kan"  
"emang kenapa sih ,kok kayaknya lo speechless banget…ah atau jangan2 lo tersepona yang kamu terharu aku membawa ketempat gini ya yang? "  
"tersepona otakmu peyang,ngapain sih Sas lo ngajak gue kesini"  
"kan gue udah bilang gue mau kencan ama lo"  
"emang gak bisa kita jalan ke tempat lain selain kesini"  
"akh lo mah kebanyakan ngomong,udah masuk aja"  
Sasuke menarik lembut tangan naruto,tentu saja hal ini membuat naruto berdebar debar,tapi ketika pandangan orang2 yang aneh pada mereka ,naruto berhenti  
"kenapa?"  
"gak usah pegang tangan"  
"lo kenapa?"  
"orang2 mandang kita aneh sas,jadi lepasin tangan gue"  
Bukannya melepaskan, sasuke malah makin mencengkram erat tangan naruto.  
"gak usah peduliin pandangan orang2,emangnya mereka siapa?"  
"tapi kan ntar kita disangka pasangan gay?"  
"sejak kapan kamu peduli dengan pendapat orang,udah deh yuk masuk"  
Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat naruto makin jatuh cinta pada sasuke,sudah banyak orang yang menyangka mereka pasangan gay,tapi sasuke sama sekali tak ambil peduli malah sering kali sasuke malah menambah parah gosip2 yang sudah berseliweran. Dengan sengaja sasuke mencium pipi naruto,kadang2 juga memegang lembut tangan naruto,bahkan tak jarang naruto sering di sexual harrasement oleh sasuke yang tentu saja membuat naruto marah besar dengan kejailan sasuke.  
Semua permainan wahana di festival mereka naiki.  
Sudah 3 jam mereka ada disana,tertawa,tersenyum dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Mereka bermain sampai kelelahan sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang.  
Memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang,mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran di konoha sebelum melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka.  
Tujuan kedua mereka adalah kebun binatang.  
"sas kenapa sih kita jalan2 kesini?mau jenguk saudara lo? "  
"sialan lo naruto, ya gak lah kan jarang2 kita main kesini kan"  
"iya sih tapi kenapa mesti ke kebun binatang?"  
"kamu maunya kemana yang,outbond?"  
"yang yang kepala kamu peyang ?lo kenapa sih sas? Dari tadi sikap lo tuh aneh banget"  
"aneh gimana sih yang perasaan aku biasa aja deh"  
"nah ntu pake bahasa aku-kamu bukan gue- lo belum lagi yang yang yang kenapa sih lo sasuke? Ada baut yang lepas di otakmu ya"  
"naruto,Cuma untuk hari,hari ini aja aku mau kamu dan aku kencan sebagai pasangan"  
"hah?otak lo memang udah error dah sasuke udah yuk pulang dulu kerumah kayaknya lo kurang istirahat sampai lo ngelantur kayak gitu"  
"naruto please,aku gak cape kok,Cuma hari ini saja aku ingin kamu jadi pacar aku….aku pingin kita jalan2 dan bersenang2…"  
"kamu mau kita jadi pasangan yaoi beneran?"  
"please naruto Cuma hari ini aja"  
"ya udah klo itu mau lo,gue gak tau apa yang ngebuat hari ini lo aneh banget gue bakal nurutin semua kemauan lo deh"  
"klo gitu jangan panggil lo – gue lagi dung "  
"iya2 sasuke"  
"pokoknya hari ini harus jadi kenangan yang gak terlupakan buat aku dan kamu ok yang"  
Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu,meski dia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada sasuke,tapi dia sunggguh senang dengan kata2 sasuke yang bilang klo hari ini adalah hari kencan mereka,sungguh dia bahagia meski status dia sebagai kekasih sasuke hanya 1 hari tapi dia ingin hari ini menjadi kenangan tak terlupakannya seumur hidupnya.  
Setelah 2 jam puas ,mereka melihat2 di kebun binatang,mereka kemudian pergi lagi.  
Mereka pergi nonton,main di game center,belanja,foto di fotobox sampai keliling Konoha. Mereka habiskan waktu ini dengan bersama selayaknya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Naruto dan sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi dengan padangan aneh orang2 yang menatap mereka. Mereka ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk mereka.  
Tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi adalah bukit,disana sasuke ingin menunjukan bukit dimana dia dan naruto melihat banyak bintang. Diatas bukit itu mereka duduk berdua,naruto meyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sasuke sementara sasuke mengelus – elus kepala naruto dengan lembut  
"yang kamu tau hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia buat aku"  
"hum"  
"makasih ya yang kamu udah mau nurutin kemauan egois aku yang kayak gini,aku tau kamu capek habis hiking dari gunung tapi kamu tetep mau nemenin dan ngikutin kemauan egois aku"  
"iya sama2 sasuke,hari ini aku juga seneng banget bisa bareng kamu"  
"yang,kamu tau kalau aku gak ada kamu jangan sedih ya,kamu boleh nangis tapi jangan terus2an nanti aku juga ikut sedih"  
"kamu ini ngomong apa sih sasuke,ya aku sedih lah klo kamu gak ada"  
"yang,kamu tau aku tuh sayang banget sama kamu…aku ingin kamu hidup bahagia aku ingin kamu terus maju kedepan apapun yang terjadi,aku akan selalu jagain kamu karena itu kamu gak usah takut sendirian yang"  
"sasuke kenapa kamu ngomong seolah-olah kamu akan pergi ninggalin aku"tanya naruto penasaran,sejak tadi perkataan sasuke terlalu memutar-mutar,kata2 sasuke seolah2 sasuke akan pergi dari sisinya,naruto tidak mau itu terjadi meski sasuke hanya menganggapnya hanya sebagi seorang sahabat dia tak mau klo sampai harus kehilangan sasuke.  
Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya,sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memasang kalung dengan sepasang cincin sebagai liontinnya  
"ini apa sasuke?"  
"kalung ini menandakan bahwa aku pernah hadir dalam hidup kamu,bahwa aku pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup kamu,kalung ini akan selalu menjadi pengingat kamu,yang "  
"my heart is always yours,my soul will always protect u S&N"ucap naruto pelan ketika dia membaca tulisan yang ada di cincin yang di jadikan liontin itu  
"cincin ini membuktikan kesetiaan cinta aku sama kamu,siapapun orang yang pernah singgah dalam hidup aku, hati aku Cuma punya kamu….dan aku akan selalu jagain kamu yang"sasuke menjeleskan pelan sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening naruto  
"inget ya yang,kamu harus janji sama aku,kamu harus jadi orang yang bahagia,kamu harus terus melangkah kedepan jangan berhenti hanya karena aku gak ada….jangan pedulikan kata2 orang lain,kamu harus buktiin sama aku kalau kamu mampu menjadi orang yang bahagia tanpa aku…aku akan selalu jagain kamu,aku akan selalu liat kamu yang"  
"sasuke,kamu mau pergi ninggalin aku?kenapa kamu ngomong kayak gitu"  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kelingkingnya  
"janji ya yang kamu harus bisa bahagia tanpa aku"  
"kenapa?"  
"kamu harus janji dulu"  
"iya aku janji,aku akan bahagia meski tanpa kamu"balas naruto pelan lalu dia menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking sasuke  
"good boy….you are always be my special person and my beautiful baby for me that's why I want u to be happiness although without me"ucap sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto.  
Bibir mereka saling berpaut,bukan ciuman yang agresif namun ciuman lembut dimana perasaan cinta ada disana. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya pada naruto masih dalam ciuman lembut,kemudian sasuke menyudahi ciuman itu.  
"pulang yuk udah malam"  
Sekitar pukul 11.30 mereka sampai dirumah naruto,sasuke mengantar naruto sampai depan pagar,sebelum naruto masuk rumah,sasuke mencium lembut kening naruto dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada naruto.  
Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi sasuke maupun naruto,naruto begitu bahagia meski dengan perkataan sasuke yang aneh tapi dia bahagia. Dia bahagia karena hati sasuke hanya untuknya. Dan diapun terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya.  
Sementara itu…..  
"sudah puas"ucap tiba2 lelaki yang tiba2 muncul dihadapan sasuke  
"iya thanks ya"  
"kamu gak bilang padanya?"  
"nanti dia juga akan tau"senyum sasuke  
"kamu bahagia dengan kayak gini"  
"iya aku sangat bahagia,sekali lagi makasih ya…aku gak sangka ternyata dewa kematian mau mendengarkan keegoisanku"  
"aku gak mau membawamu yang penuh penyesalan,Cuma merepotkan aku nantinya…."  
"bye-bye my love"  
Kemudian keduanya menghilang…..  
Keesokan harinya naruto bangun dengan penuh semangat menyambut hari baru di sekolahnya,dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sasuke lagi,satu hari kemarin sungguh menyenangkan..  
Sesampainya disekolah dia tidak melihat sasuke  
'aneh biasanya dia datang paling pagi,dia kan ketua osis harusnya dia sibukan di awal sekolah kayak gini….apa mungkin dia kesiangan'pikir naruto  
Belum selesai pikiran naruto tiba2 teman2 naruto yang melihat naruto,langsung berlari dan memeluk naruto dengan erat dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.  
"naruto….ini emang berat banget buat lo,tapi lo harus sabar ya naruto…kita2 disini ada buat lo ko"  
"kalian kenapa sih?"  
"naruto…..sasuke meninggal tadi malem"  
Bagai petir di siang bolong hati naruto hancur mendengar perkataan salah satu temannya.  
"jangan bercanda deh kalian"  
"kita gak bercanda ka,sasuke meninggal tadi malem"  
"ke…..kenapa…..tadi malem dia masih sama gue,kemarin bahkan kita habis main bareng"  
Semua menatap naruto dengan wajah heran…  
"naruto…kita tau kamu pasti terpukul banget karena kematian sasuke tapi kamu gak boleh kayak gini"  
"maksud lo apa?"  
"naruto,sasuke gak mungkin main sama lo kemarin"  
"gak gue kemarin main ama dia kok"  
"itu gak mungkin ka…."  
"kenapa gak mungkin?"  
"naruto…seminggu yang lalu sasuke kecelakaan motor waktu dia pulang dari bogor,dan selama seminggu itu dia koma naruto jadi gak mungkin kemarin dia main sama lo sementara dia aja lagi koma di rumah sakit"  
Mata naruto panas airmata tak tertahankan lagi keluar dari matanya….  
'jadi ini maksud perkataan sasuke kemarin…'  
Naruto segera berlari kerumah sakit tempat sasuke meninggal,tubuhnya langsung lemas ketika melihat sasuke telah tertutupi kain putih,dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya,perasaannya hancur melihat yang di kasihinya sudah tidak ada.  
Naruto masih berdiri di pusara sasuke,dia masih ingin berada di dekat kekasihnya,entah ilusi atau bukan naruto melihat sasuke tersenyum padanya.  
"keep your promise baby"bisik sasuke pelan sambil mencium bibir naruto kemudian bayangan sasukepun menghilang,naruto tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya…  
'Kali ini saja….kali ini saja biarkan aku menangis dan bersedih sasuke…..lalu aku akan kembali tersenyum padamu…'

Sebuah tangan besar melingkar di leher naruto,ketika dia sedang memandang foto dirinya dan sasuke sambil menangis….  
Hembusan nafas di tengkuk naruto,dan ciuman manis di lehernya membuat dia tersadar dari lamunannya  
"hari ini ultah sasuke ya yang?"  
"iya neji,hari ini ultah sasuke"  
"hari ini kamu mau aku temenin atau kamu sendirian ke tempat sasuke yang?"  
"temenin aku ya yang"  
"ok,tapi aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya yang,aku gak mau ganggu acara kencan kamu ama sasuke,nanti kalau udah selesai telepon aku aja"  
"iya yang"  
"kamu harus dandan yang caem yang,kan kamu mau ketemu ayang sasuke"  
"hum"  
"ok deh yang aku siapin mobil dulu ya"ucap neji sambil sekilas mencium bibir naruto.  
Neji dan naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi,keduanya sama2 pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sehingga keduanya saling mengisi satu sama lain.  
Keduanya sepakat meski mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain tapi hati mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya milik mereka,setengah hati mereka telah terisi dan terbawa oleh orang yang mereka cintai.  
Neji oleh kiba dan naruto oleh sasuke.  
Hanya sasuke yang boleh mengisi setengah hati naruto dan hanya kiba yang boleh mengisi setengah hati neji.  
Neji akan membiarkan naruto melepaskan kasih sayangnya pada sasuke baik ketika ulang tahun sasuke ataupun peringatan kematian sasuke karena di hari itu,naruto sepenuhnya milik sasuke,begitu juga sebaliknya naruto akan membiarkan neji untuk melepaskan sayangnya pada kiba di hari ulang tahunnya ataupun hari kematiannya.  
Hanya kepada sasuke lah neji akan meperbolehkan kekasihnya itu berbagi cinta,dan hanya kepada kibalah naruto mau diduakan oleh kekasihnya.  
Mereka sama2 pernah merasakan kehilangan atas orang yang dincintainya,sehingga tak ada rasa iri yang terbesit di hati mereka ketika salah satu diantara mereka tengah tenggelam dalam kisah masa lalunya atau memikirkan pasangannya di masa lalu.  
Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain,karena sasuke dan kiba adalah bagian dari mereka yang takkan bisa lepas dari ingatan mereka…..  
'kamu tau sasuke,satu hari bersamamu waktu itu sungguh sangat meyenangkan untukku,dan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk bahagia tanpa kamu dan terus maju kedepan…thanks sasuke atas semua yang kamu kasih sama aku aku bahagia….i love u my other half'

.

_'kamu tau sasuke,satu hari bersamamu waktu itu sungguh sangat meyenangkan untukku,dan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk bahagia tanpa kamu dan terus maju kedepan…thanks sasuke atas semua yang kamu kasih sama aku aku bahagia….i love u my other half' _

_**THE END**_

_**REVIEWS**_

To: B. Yue106 : iya terimakasih sudah baca ff saya lgi … oh ya nanti saya akan coba buat ff yang kamu mau jadi di tunggu ya

To: Hyerisong95: iya terimakasih atas saranya dan terimakasih juga sudah baca crita saya :) ... jangan lewatkan fanfict-fanfict saya selanjutnya :)


End file.
